


The List

by SupernaturalWinchester67



Series: The List [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Begging, Breathplay, Cock Rings, Come Marking, Comeplay, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Fingering, Male Masturbation, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Panty Kink, Semi-Public Sex, Series, Smut, Supernatural - Freeform, the list, touch starvation, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 03:45:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14761988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalWinchester67/pseuds/SupernaturalWinchester67
Summary: After moving into a new home, Dean and the reader decide to spice up their sex life and try out some new things with each other…





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Fulfills the Cunnilingus square for @spnkinkbingo. Each chapter will contain smut and can be read independently of other chapters without missing anything.

_Wrong. Wrong. Wrong._

No. There was no way to excuse what you were doing. There was certainly  _no excuse_  for what was going on between your legs. His tongue was...fuck, it was amazing for lack of a better word. He dove right in like it was his last meal, calloused hands spread wide on your thighs, holding your legs apart as he feasted. Your hands fisted in his hair, tugging on the short strands, desperately begging for him to give you your release.

The bastard had to go and slow down, releasing a large huff of air against your stomach, smiling against you beofre slowly lapping at your bud once more.

No matter how on edge you were though, you came to the realization that he was getting as much enjoyment from eating you out as you were. Down on his knees, your legs hanging off the edge of the bed...he seemed content to spend the rest of his days right there, taking everything you were offering.

“Make me come. Now,” you growled, twisting his hair, his eyes flashing open to stare up with a strange look. He closed them quickly, applying more pressure, quickening his pace, working over your clit until your hips bucked and your felt the coil in you snap.

He worked you through it like this was his day job, a practiced expert at pleasure, ripping every ounce of ectasy from your body he could until you were finally taking a deep breath again.

He stood up with a slight pant to his breath, smoothing out his pants, unrolling his sleeves and fixing the buttons on his shirt. Propped up on your elbows, you watched him retrieve his tie from the floor and adjusted it back in place without a mirror. He shook out his suit jacket and flung it over his shoulders in one smooth motion, buttoning it before running a hand over his chest, tugging on the bottom to straighten it out.

He pushed a quick hand through his hair and lifted his chin up as he walked to the door.

“As I was saying, Y/N,” he said, licking his lips clean. “I’m in charge. I think I’ve made that very clear.”

He left without another word, leaving you to lay back on the bed, laughing as you stared up at the ceiling, too relaxed to even think of how this was just getting started.

 

**Four Hours Later**

“Dean,” you said, giving him a smirk as he wandered into your bedroom that night, putting your book to the side. “Back for seconds?”

“Real talk, sweetheart,” he said, plopping down on the bed, rolling over and landing a gentle kiss on your lips. “Can we start over? This thing we’re trying?”

“Yeah, of course,” you said, sitting up, taking his hands in yours. “This was just meant to liven up our sex life. We got so busy after the move here we sort of let it fall to the back burner. We could always call this off at any time. We still can.”

“I know,” he said, taking a deep sigh as he sat up. “I feel like...okay, I  _know_  I chickened out.”

“Chickened out...” you said, Dean shaking his head as he stood up. He was quiet as he shed his clothes, dropping the suit and hanging it back in the closet, returning in a pair of gray boxers. 

“I want to make a new list. I was...intimidated...scared,” he said, shrugging his shoulders. “I’ll try anything once, you’ve always known that but...”

“But that’s why the most hardcore thing on your list was going to fifth base?” you asked, Dean nodding his head. “If we can’t talk about it, we are not trying it, plain and simple.”

“It’s why I made a new list today,” said Dean, your eyes trailing down to the wad of paper in his hand. “We don’t have to. I...I love you, Y/N. You moved here for me and...”

Dean was struggling for words again, a simple smile in his direction letting him know it was alright. Dean wasn’t like any other boyfriend you’d ever had. For one, you met him on one of the worst nights of your life. There was no easing into anything with him. He’d saved your life, even if he didn’t see it like that. Everything went a hundred miles an hour that night, sometimes it felt like a slow crawl after that.

“Can I see it? Your list?” you asked. Dean took small steps over, handing over the sheet as he lay down on his side of the bed. You saw it was a completely new list, the things you had on your current one on there, some new one’s from Dean popping up that made you take a few long blinks.

“We don’t have to,” he said again. “Or we can just do yours or-”

“Or...we can do all of it, learn if we like it. This is still a no judgement thing,” you said, Dean nodding his head. “Something else is on your mind, babe.”

“I’m really glad I met you is all,” he said, wrapping an arm around your waist. You set the paper aside, curling into him, enjoying the feeling of his fingers dancing under the hem of his shirt you wore. 

“My neck is definitely glad I met you,” you said, Dean shaking his head. 

“I’m sure you would have been alright on your own,” he said.

“Seriously?” you asked. “We both know that’s not true.”

“Can we talk about something else? Like how I’m thinking of taking you up on your offer for seconds,” he said, kissing along your jaw, dipping his head down to your neck.

“I thought you made a new list,” you teased, Dean chuckling against your skin.

“I did. But tasting a pretty woman...still one of my favorites,” he said, nuzzling his cheek against yours. “New list we start tomorrow. Maybe one of the more tame items.”

“I already know which one I want to try,” you said with a smirk. 

“I’m looking forward to it, sweetheart,” he said, taking a deep breath.

“Something wrong?” you asked.

“Nope,” he said, kissing your lips lightly, slowly inching his way down the bed. “Just lay back and enjoy the ride.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fulfills the Panty Kink square for @spnkinkbingo. Each chapter will contain smut and can be read independently of other chapters without missing anything.

“Good morning,” said Dean when you popped into the kitchen, working a few pancakes over the stove. You wandered to the fridge and stretched out on your tiptoes, making sure Dean saw his tee you wore hike up a few inches, quickly flashing your underwear off to him. 

He about damn started drooling where he stood, blinking his eyes as you lowered your arms and started riffling through the fridge. The orange juice was in the front and you didn’t necessarily  _need_  to bend over to get at it but why  _not_  take the opportunity while you had it.

“Fuck,” you heard him say quietly, eyes most likely glued to your ass as you scratched at your lower back, letting the shirt ride up briefly as you grabbed the bottle, showing off your back side.

“You say something, babe?” you asked, standing up and innocently closing the door, Dean shaking his head. “Your pancake’s going to burn.”

“You uh, you got...” said Dean, closing his eyes as he turned his attention back to the stove. “Gonna kill me before we even get going.”

“S’kinda the point, big boy,” you said, patting his bottom as you went past, looking back with a smirk. Reaching into a cabinet, you pulled out a few plates and glasses, setting some silverware down at the kitchen counter. The TV was going in the family room, some morning news show on talking about something else awful going on in the world.

“Alrighty then,” said Dean, dishing a few pancakes up for you each, handing over the plates with a smile. He wiped off his hands and turned off the stove, picking up the glasses and handing them to you as well. He leaned against the counter while you began to eat. 

“S’good. You put something new in?” you asked.

“A little brown sugar. I thought that might taste nice,” he said.

“You might get a little taste of something else later if you keep this up,” you said. Dean opened his mouth to make a comeback but the doorbell was ringing, Dean rolling his eyes. “Better answer that.”

“God, I hope we don’t have bright and chipper neighbors that do brunch and that shit. We just finished unpacking,” said Dean, trudging to the front door.

“You realize you’re in your boxers, right?” you said.

“My house, I’ll wear whatever I want,” he said, pausing before ripping open the door to a smiling and sweaty Sam. “Well good morning. You smell like a men’s locker room.”

“I was on my run and figured I’d swing by, see how you guys are doing in the new place,” said Sam, walking inside and ruffling your hair as he went past you, straight for your fridge. “It is _so_  hot out today. I should have packed more water.”

“Uh huh,” said Dean, twiddling his fingers on the counter, giving Sam a smile as he chugged an ice cold bottle.

“Those pancakes smell great. Mind if I grab one for the road?” asked Sam, pointing at the plate of leftovers. Dean waved him towards it, handing it over.

“Sure, Sammy. Take the whole plate. Bring it back later,” said Dean, pushing Sam towards the door. He glanced back at you confused, Dean full on grunting when Sam planted his feet on the ground. “Dude! Get out of my house please! We’ll see you later.”

“You two weren’t doing sex stuff before I showed up, right...” asked Sam, shaking his head.

“It was headed in that direction so-” said Dean, Sam quickly shaking his head.

“Don’t wanna know. I’ll see you guys at dinner,” said Sam, leaving the plate by your front table, practically jogging out of there.

“Now...” said Dean, locking up after him. “Where were we?”

“You were getting horny while I’m eating breakfast,” you said, tugging your shirt up so he saw the fabric on your hip.

“You are wearing black little...” said Dean, quickly sitting down when you saw a tent begin to appear in his boxers. “See?”

“It’s just black lace,” you said, smirking as you shoveled the last of your food down. 

“Just black lace my ass,” mumbled Dean, hastily eating while you took care of cleaning the pan, feeling a hand rest on your hip when you finished drying off your hands. 

“Finished already?” you asked, his fingers grazing down to the hem of his shirt on you, tickling your thigh.

“Wear did you get a pair of those? That wasn’t even on my list until last night,” he said, nuzzling his face in the crook of your neck, trailing his fingers up, pushing the tee shirt up until he could his fingers over the soft material. “They feel so soft. Must be brand new.”

“You think I’ve never noticed how you stare at me in my underwear? The look on your face when you’re folding my nice stuff from the laundry? I’ve known you had a panty kink before you did, Dean,” you said.

“Is that so? Were you saving these for a special occassion then?” he asked, gliding his hand around to your front, pushing your shirt up, pressing the palm of his hand above the band of your new panties. One finger toyed with the material, dipping under less then a fraction of an inch, ghosting over smooth skin that had you shudder back into him. “These are so pretty, sweetheart. Be a shame to have you take them off.”

You bit your bottom lip when he began to move lower, rubbing light circles against your skin, his free hand wrapping around your waist to pull your back flush against his chest. His boner was digging into you, Dean’s finger barely grazing your folds when you rolled your hips back and ground against him.

“Umphf,” he groaned, pulling you tighter against him. “Keep doing that.”

You rocked your hips again, your shirt riding up your back, Dean slowly parting your folds until the pad of his finger found your bud. He gave a small rub, jolting a spark through you, hips arching up and back down, Dean dropping his head on your shoulder.

You reached your hands around his back, pulling him closer as he started to fall into a rhythm with you. He danced his fingers expertly around your bud, increasing pressure as you felt his cock swell, finding a nice place to grind against the small of your back while you pushed your body backwards.

“Come on, Y/N. Come for me,” groaned Dean, thrusting his hips to meet yours, adding more force to his finger, moving the digit faster as your peak hit. You tensed up at the sharp pleasure, body stilling as he kept his hand moving, your hips rocking back hard as dampness soaked through his boxers.

Dean pulled his hand away, releasing his tight hold while you gripped onto the counter for support, looking back over your shoulder to spot him leaning against the kitchen island, head hung back. 

“You enjoy that babe?” you asked, flashing him a wink as you got your legs under you. “I sure did. Even if you did ruin these pretty underwear.”

“We’ll have to get you another pair because I definitely plan on ruining some more,” he said, licking his lips as he lifted his head. “That was...I liked that, for sure.”

“Me too,” you said, stepping over to kiss his check. “Having a panty kink is super hot by the way.”

“Thanks for letting me re-write my list,” he said, taking a deep breath. “I think I’ll have to step up my game for the next round.”

“You do that,” you said with a smirk, stretching as you walked away. “I’m gonna clean up if you want to join me.”

“After you, sweetheart.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fulfills the Office Sex square for @spnkinkbingo. Each chapter will contain smut and can be read independently of other chapters without missing anything.

A knock on your office door late at made you jump in your seat, followed by a light chuckle.

“Hey,” you said, turning away from your computer, Dean already leaning over to give you a kiss. “What are you doing here?”

“It’s eight. What are you doing here?” he asked, your eyes wide. “Yeah. You forgot to call and tell me you were working late again. Thankfully John at security knows how hard a worker you are and called to give me some peace of mind.”

“Yeah, I saw him a few hours ago,” you said, rubbing your eyes. “Sorry. We have this big presentation tomorrow that got moved up two weeks and...sorry if I scared you.”

“Only a little,” he said with a smile, plopping a big paper bag on your spare chair. “Try to answer my calls next time though, hm?”

“Yeah,” you said, ducking your head down, Dean’s finger under your chin lifting it back up. There was something playful in his eyes you weren’t expecting, a smirk on his lips as he closed your door with his free hand, turning the lock. “Dean...”

“It’s on your list and no one’s around,” he whispered, sliding his finger up your jaw, pressing it against your lips. “Gotta be real quiet though.”

There was a lump in your throat when Dean pushed the papers on your desk aside, spinning around and hiking his hands under your legs, lifting you onto it. 

Standing in front of you, he kissed your lips again, moving faster than the normal pace he liked, his hands already sliding your skirt up your thighs. You rested your hands on top of his, Dean slowly openening his eyes, looking for any sign you wanted him to stop.

You took a deep breath, reaching your hands around him to work on his belt and jeans, Dean returning to his assault on your mouth. He was half hard already, cock springing out and leaking precome from the deep rosy colored tip.

Grabbing your hips, he lined himself up with your entrance, pushed your underwear to the side and slammed inside until he was bottoming out. Gasping into his mouth, your clutched at his shirt, Dean giving you a moment to settle around his girth. Pulling his hips back, you felt every inch of his cock slide out and thrust in, sending sparks down your spine, his hands squeezing so hard you could already feel the bruises forming on your skin.

Every pump shook your desk, a banging forming that would surely attract the attention of any one passing by. You clenched around Dean at the thought of getting caught, Dean responding by shifting his angle, tip hitting your g-spot on each thrust.

Your arms wrapped around his shoulders, clinging onto anything they could get at for support, Dean growing more erratic as you kept squeezing him, pushing him higher until you were swallowing down his moans. Wetness coated your walls, Dean’s orgasm and powerful thrusts sending you into your own, legs wrapped around his waist to keep him close. 

Dean eventually slowed and stilled, wearing a tired smile when he pulled out. He gave you a smile, kissing you gently as he helped you off the desk.

“Fresh change of clothes in case you want it,” said Dean, nodding towards the gym bag by your door you hadn’t noticed before. “Dinner’s in the brown bag.”

“Damn, you’re amazing,” you said, Dean chuckling as he helped put your papers back. 

“Don’t stay all night, sweetheart. Have security walk you to your car for me, okay?” he said, kissing your forehead when he finished. “I’ll see you when you get home. Love you.”

“I will. Love you too, Dean.”

* * *

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fulfills the Come Play square for @spnkinkbingo. Each chapter will contain smut and can be read independently of other chapters without missing anything.

You and Dean had taken a few days off from your list, returning to some kink free but still hot sex most nights. But you knew which one Dean wanted to try tonight and it made you a little nervous.

“You know you don’t have to,” said Dean, smiling at the other end of the couch after dinner, turning his attention away from the TV and your foot rub. “That’s a rule. No one has to do anything they don’t want to.”

“Maybe...I don’t think I understand it is all. What am I supposed to even do?” you asked. Dean chuckled, a light blush spreading over your cheeks.

“I’m not laughing at you, sweetheart,” he said, cocking his head. “It’s just...You don’t have to do anything. Instead of coming where I normally would, I’ll just...do it where it feels right.”

“Could we do a dry run? So you can show me?” you asked, Dean nodding as he sat up. He shifted closer to you, turning you so your sat on his lap.

“See, I haven’t decided yet,” said Dean, resting his hands on your biceps, trailing down your arms, resting on your stomach. “I could have sex with you, pull out just before I come, splatter your stomach. I could fuck your mouth, get that beautiful face dripping wet, down your chin and chest. Or I could toss you on the mattress face first, make you listen as I jerk myself off and paint your back white. There are so many options we have.”

He slid his hands over your shirt, over your face, over your back, over each of the areas he spoke about.

“Then what,” you whispered, going lax right there, Dean resting his forehead on yours as his fingers lifted up the back of your shirt, tickling the dip in the small of your back, pressing his fingers into the skin.

“Then I’d rub it in,” he purred, moving his hands around like he was trying to push himself into your skin. “Leave this gorgeous body coated in my come. Have it seared into my brain how damn hot you look covered in it, marked up as mine.”

“Take me upstairs. Now,” you growled, Dean hiking your legs around his waist as he stood, carrying you up to your room and dropping you unceremoniously on the bed.

“What do you want?” he asked, disrobing as fast as he could, catching brief glimmers of you doing the same until you were naked on the bed.

“For you to make me yours,” you said, Dean smiling something dark. He walked over with a swagger in his step, tugging on your ankle so you moved down the bed. You yelped as he grabbed your waist and flipped you on your stomach. 

“Is this what you wanted?” he asked, resting a hand on the back of your neck, your breath hitching in your throat. He didn’t give more than the lightest of squeezes, running his thumb over the sensitive skin. His body hovered over yours, straddling your hips and running the head of his cock against your skin, smearing precome onto your back while he pinned you down.

His free hand slid down to rest between your shoulder blades, fingers spread wide as he gave a bit more pressure there, holding you still while you sucked in a deep breath.

“You like that?” he asked, hearing the sound of the slick slide of his hand over his cock, every so often bumping against your skin making you squirm. “You like getting held down, knowing you’re going to get covered in my come? Is that what a come hungry girl like you wants?”

You barely nodded your head, your skin tingling as Dean chuckled darkly. His wrist was moving faster from the sounds behind you, Dean’s breathing coming in sharp bursts as his hand slid up to your neck.

You gasped at the first stream of warm come hitting your back, leaving a long, thick line from your tailbone to where Dean’s hand had been. He continued to jerk himself off, more streams coating your backside, a whine escaping you as Dean finally slowed. You weren’t sure he’d ever made you feel so owned.

“Now that is pretty,” he said, letting you feel it stain your bare skin, his finger starting with your shoulders, spreading it around your back. You moaned as you rolled your hips unsuccessfully, Dean tsking you as he worked the come into your skin, playing with the small of your back, swirling it around and around there until he was finished. 

He leaned back, hands gone now, not that you were even thinking twice about moving. 

“Don’t go anywhere,” he said, climbing off the bed, padding into the bathroom. Ten minutes later he returned, sliding right inside you without warning, the simmering heat in your gut returning fast. “Good girl. I think you earned a reward.”

He had you coming in no time, slamming into you over and over again, making you come and clamp down on his cock. Dean pulled out fast, spilling himself over your back again, groaning as he lay down beside you. You were breathing hard, Dean’s fingers playing with his most recent release, swiping off a glob and bringing it to your lips.

You jutted out your tongue and sucked his finger into your mouth, cleaning the digit while Dean sighed happily.

“You are too amazing,” he said, stealing his finger back, standing up and bringing you to stand on weary legs. You caught a glimpse of yourself in the mirror in the bathroom, your back an utter and complete mess, your body looking well used and fucked by him.

He walked the two of you into the shower, turning the water on warm, positioning you under it and moving your hair out of the way as he started to soap up your back.

“Thanks,” you said sleepily, giving him a smile over your shoulder. He gave you a small hug before returning to work, making sure you were extra clean and warm before you climbed under the covers with him. “You’ve never come on me before, babe. Do it more often.”

“I’ll take that under advisement,” he teased, giving your jaw a kiss as he rested his head on the pillow. “Sleep tight, sweetheart.”

“You too, Dean.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fulfills the Touch Starvation square for @spnkinkbingo. Each chapter will contain smut and can be read independently of other chapters without missing anything.

Dean was bouncing off the walls. It wasn’t like he’d never gone this long without getting any. Hell, he’d gone a lot longer than that before. Ever since starting your list though, you found yourselves touching every day, in some way at the very least.

So telling him he wasn’t  _allowed_  to touch was driving him absolutely insane after only a few days.

He wasn’t asking for it yet, pouting from the other couch one night after work, staring over with puppy dog eyes.

“Need something, babe?” you asked, smiling at him. He frowned, squinting his eyes before he went to his belt. “What do you think you’re doing?”

“I can’t touch  _you_  so I’ll touch myself at least,” he said, his belt undone by the time you were tsking him. You watched him freeze, swallowing hard as he caught your face.

“You know this one has an extra rule, Dean. I get to punish you if you break and touch me...or yourself,” you said.

“Please?” he said, sitting up. 

“Please what?” you asked, stretching back on the couch, pretending to ignore him. He bit his bottom lip, quickly walking over and getting on his knees beside you, much closer than he’d allowed himself lately but resisting the urge to reach out.

“Touch me. Please. I don’t even care about the sex, I just want to touch you again,” he said, gnawing on his bottom lip, his pout working overtime. You giggled and turned off the TV, holding a hand out near his cheek, Dean fighting back the urge to lean into it.

“It’s not that I don’t  _want_  to touch you, Dean. I want to touch you all the time. But you’re so strung out right now and I barely did a thing. You really want my skin on yours so badly, why didn’t you just ask for it sooner?” you said, Dean sighing. “You were always allowed to  _ask_. You just never did. Not until you really needed it.”

He smiled when you cupped your hand against his scruffy cheek, the tension in his body running away, everything lax in him now. You tugged him onto the couch, pushing his shirt off his body and over his broad shoulders, running your hands down his chest. Shoving him backwards until he was flat on his back, you saw his gaze darken, smiling up at you while you pushed his already undone pants down.

He pulled you down into a deep kiss, not allowing you to get any of your clothes out of the way before he could help himself from touching you. 

“Hold on, it’ll get better,” you said, peeling away from Dean so you could shed your clothes, laying back on top of him so he could continue his kiss.

“You’re right, much better,” he said, running his hands over every inch of skin they could get to, his cock trapped between your stomachs. He was straining between the two of you, giving you an idea.

“Up for something new?” you asked, Dean humming under you. You sat up some, finding his cock and letting it stayed pressed against his stomach. He glanced up at you with a curious look, fluttering his eyes shut when you shifted to let his cock tease through your folds.

Staring down, you felt the warmth of his cock around you, the tip rubbing against your clit as you rocked back and forth along the length, Dean grinning something wicked at the sight.

“So fuckin’ hot, Y/N. You got no idea,” he said, resting his hands on your hips, easing you into a slow grind.

There was no rush, no urgency as you teased the both of you, Dean lazily pulling you down for kisses when your legs needed the break. Sweat was pouring off you, thighs burning as you had a sudden climax, hand instantly reaching to swipe your thumb over Dean’s cock, his spendings covering your hand and his stomach.

You plopped down on top of him, not caring about the mess, Dean hazily running a hand across your cheek.

“I love you,” he said, letting you burrow your head under the crook of his neck. “Let’s not go that long without touching again though.”

“Agreed,” you said, closing your eyes on his chest. “I bought climbed in your lap during dinner.”

“Oh, please do. Anytime,” he said, reaching behind you, a warm blanket covering your bare back.

“Just a quick nap to get back some energy,” you yawned, Dean already wrapping an arm around you so you wouldn’t roll off.

“You got it, Y/N.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fulfills the Begging square for @spnkinkbingo. Each chapter will contain smut and can be read independently of other chapters without missing anything.

_“Gimme,”_  you groaned, Dean playfully slapping your hand away in bed. “Fuck me, Dean.”

“I am fucking you,” he teased, thrusting shallowly in you.

“Fuck me  _harder_ ,” you moaned, reaching your hand down between your bodies again, Dean snatching your wrist and pinning it beside your head.

“Ask better,” he said, nipping at your collar bone, continuing lazy rolls of his hips. He’d already come once when you were fooling around getting dressed, something extra playful about him this morning. “In fact,  _beg_  me for it.”

“I don’t beg,” you said, Dean thrusting even slower. “Don’t torture me!”

“S’called teasing. You love doing it to me,” he said, interlacing his fingers with yours, stealing your other hand and trapping it by your head as well. “It’s your kink, sweetheart.”

“I’m not gonna beg for it,” you said, lifting your chin defiantly, Dean moving his lips under your jaw and sucking lightly. “Mmm, no matter, mmm, what you...do to... _mmm_.”

“No matter what, huh? I think I’ll just keep doing this actually,” said Dean, finding a spot low on your neck, starting to suckle the skin, a hickey forming underneath his pretty pink lips. You groaned, his tongue teasingly darting out to assault the sensitive skin. Again you attempted to shift your hips, again his own pressing against you, pressing you back into the bed, his thrusts coming to a complete stop.

You clenched around him, hoping that would spur him into moving but it simply made him chuckle, kissing at your hickey over and over.

“Fuck me already, Winchester!” you growled, Dean lifting his head with a dark look in his eyes. 

“That sounded a lot like an order,” he teased, ducking his head down to your collar bone. “You can do better than that.”

“Please fuck me,” you gritted out, Dean pulling back with a cocky smile, tilting his head as he stared down. “I said please.”

“Y/N,” he tsked. Sighing you sank back into the bed, taking a deep breath. “Now...try asking again.”

“I’ll do whatever you want,” you said, batting your eyes up at him. “Pretty please?”

“You’re getting there,” he said, slowly grinding his hips again, a rush of relief flooding you. “Keep talking, sweetheart.”

 

**Thirty Minutes Later**

If Dean gave just one hard thrust, you knew you’d come all over him. But he was determined not to give you what you wanted, even if you stopped playing hard to get a while ago. 

“Dean, fuck. Fuck me, please,  _please_ ,” you gasped, gripping his shoulders, heels digging into the meat of his back, clinging to him for dear life. “Please, let me come, do it,  _anything, something, please, just-_ ”

“Shh,” he cooed, swallowing your pleas down with a kiss, shifting his hips back, smiling as he thrust in.  _Hard._  He did it again and again, sending your orgasm crashing down over you, Dean keeping you in the moment until you were pushing him away from the intensity.

You unlocked your legs, laying back against the bed with closed eyes, Dean running a hand over your head.

“Y/N? Too much?” he asked quietly, your eyes fluttering open to give him a small head shake. “Must have been one hell of an orgasm.”

“Yeah,” you mumbled, half way to sleep when Dean started to climb off the bed. “You didn’t finish.”

“Don’t worry about me,” he said with a smile. “Let me take care of this in the bathroom and I’ll be right back.”

“Take care of it right here,” you said. “Let me watch.”

Dean swallowed thickly, his cock twitching at the idea. He swiped his thumb over the head, a glob of precome spurting out, not that he needed it. In less than a minute he’d come undone, offering you a cheeky grin when he started to calm down and head for the bathroom.

“Hurry back,” you said with a yawn. “I need my big spoon.”

“Will do, sweetheart.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fulfills the Cock Rings square for @spnkinkbingo. Each chapter will contain smut and can be read independently of other chapters without missing anything.

Your list didn’t require you to buy too many new things. You weren’t sure when Dean would want to try any of them out but padding down the hall after work, you saw Dean at the kitchen table, staring inside a brown box.

“Guess what came in the mail today?” he said with a smirk, holding up a small black bag. “A little something for me.”

“For you? I thought we could share our new toys,” you said with a smirk, wrapping your arms around his waist, ducking your head under his arm. “What is it?”

“Um...well, it’s the uh, the one thing you can’t really use on account of you not being a guy,” he said. You cocked your head, giving the bag another look and then nodding. “I mean, it came in the mail first is all. We totally don’t have to try it.”

“It’s a cock ring. It’s not that scary,” you said, giving him a hug before you went to wash up, glancing back over your shoulder as Dean opened the package. It was simple, a little thick strap of dark brown leather with a snap that could be undone and taken off easier than anything metal. “Do you want to make sure that thing is clean and try it out later?”

“Maybe,” said Dean, picking up the short instruction page.

“I think you just snap it however tight you want it and then put it on,” you said. Dean rolled his eyes at you, sighing when you held up your hands. “Forget I said anything.”

 

“Dean?” you asked after dinner, following him to your room. “You’ve been extra quiet tonight. Are you alright?”

“Yeah,” he said, standing in the middle of your room. “I...I put it on right before we ate to try it. It’s...it’s a little...distracting.”

“Oh,” you said, Dean nodding his head. “How’s it feel?”

“Like I’m rock hard and I can’t come,” he said, the bulge in his jeans evident now that you weren’t sitting down. 

“Isn’t that the point?” you asked, stalking over to him, palming him through his pants. “You stay nice and hard as long as we keep that thing on.”

“That’s definitely the point,” said Dean, smiling as you started to undress yourselves. Dean wasn’t lying when he said he was hard, his balls flusher than you were used to with the tight band securing them. “You like what you see?”

“Oh yeah. Let’s see how many times you can get me off with that cock of yours before we let you come,” you said.

Dean smiled and walked you back against the mattress, knees folding under themselves, Dean sliding his cock through your folds and inside you in one swift motion. 

He made you come on your back, on your stomach, on your side which was entirely new. Dean was like the engergizer bunny, chasing after an end he could never quite reach.

“You want it babe?” you asked, playing with the strap on the cock ring, Dean biting on his bottom lip while he smacked his hips against yours. “You want me to take this off and let you come?”

“Yes,” he groaned. The second your fingers undid the snap, Dean slammed himself inside and came hard, shouting out your name. 

“Well...” you said, running a hand through his strands when he finally took in a breath. “I don’t know about you but I certainly like this new kink of yours.”

“Fuck. That was fucking awesome,” he said with a laugh. “Feels so good to come.”

“Aren’t you glad you went back and put it on your list?” you asked, curling into his side.

“Yeah. I have no idea what I was afraid of before. This has been great, Y/N,” he said, nuzzling into your neck. “I can’t wait to try the next one.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 8 coming soon!


End file.
